You cannot kill what is in your dreams
by Flaz S
Summary: Oneshot, short and sweet, well, not so much sweet as...scary. Title says it all. You think it's all over? It's not. Shadow finds this out the hard way...


**You cannot kill what is in your dreams**

There was no moon out, it was concealed behind the black clouds. The graveyard was silent. The air was crisp in the early winter morning. It was almost too dark to see around, never mind see the writing on the gravestone that a certain hedgehog was looking at. His body twitched as an unusual cold feeling scuttled down his spine. He turned around to see a dark figure maybe thirty yards away, it was not to dark to see the mysterious purple aura surrounding it.

"NO!" the black and red hedgehog grabbed his pistol off of his belt and shot at the dark figure before him. The figure did not flinch. "I KILLED YOU! I KILLED YOU!"

The figure said nothing, it seemed to glide slowly across the ground towards him.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL!?" Shadow shot more bullets into the creature, it still did not flinch. As the gun ran out of bullets, he slapped it against his hand in annoyance, then threw it away. Upon looking up, he saw Mephilles staring him straight in the face, his fierce, piercing eyes staring him down.

He aimed a punch, it hit its target, but did nothing. Mephilles clicked his fingers, sending Shadow hurtling back into a grave, he yelled in pain as the stone shattered under his back. The demon approached, this time towering over him, as the boogeyman does to the small child.

Shadow jumped up, aiming a kick to Mephilles' chest, it passed through him as though he were a ghost. He then felt his leg be snagged, and a second after he was swung around and thrown, landing into and smashing another grave.

He had no more strength. He felt immense pain in his back, and lay defenselessly, pathetically. He managed to force one last word out of his lips: "...H..how?"

He heard demonic laughter, and his eyes widened as he found Mephilles' face no more than an inch from his own. He felt his body be restrained. He could not move. "Fool." Shadow could smell death in the demon's breath.

"You cannot kill what is in your dreams, part of you, in your soul..."

"WAH!" Shadow jacknifed up, forcing his bed covers off him as he shouted in fear. As he caught his breath, he felt the covers, and sighed. He was safe. He took a look around his room, it was dark, apart from some light leaking in from the moon, but he could make out the white wallpaper, and the picture on his wall of Proffessor Gerald and Maria. He sighed and let his head fall back to the pillow. Shadow's eye twitched as he saw movement.

No, it wasn't imagined. The top left corner of his room was white. He squinted to see a figure fade into view. He froze as he saw Mephilles. Hanging upside down. Staring. Unmoving.

Shadow felt his body shake, he scrunched his eyes shut then opened them after a second or two. The figure had gone.

He sighed. Still in a cold sweat. He took a deep breath, and lay down once again.

"AH!" Shadow let out a muffled yell as his face was stuffed into a pillow. his ears ringing with demonic laughter. He tried to breathe, but no air filled his lungs, his body struggled automatically as he felt himself leaving. His shouts became weaker as Mephilles' laughes became louder.

"You cannot kill what is in your dreams!" Was the last sound he heard, Mephilles' deep voice booming, echoing around the room.

Shadow's light of life was diminished.

--

"Shad? Shadow?" Sonic the hedgehog let himself in to Shadow's house, he made his way up the stairs, looking for his friend, "Shad, it's been a week, where ya been pal?"

He found the bedroom and let himself in, he looked around to see the bed, it was messy. How long could he have been gone? As Sonic stepped further into the room, he noticed how dark it was. Yes, it was December, but it was also 12am!

What caught his attention was a particularly dark corner, in the top left corner of the room. He approached it, then saw a figure.

"WHAT!? NO! I KILLED YOU!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review please! Oh I and have another story, "A Hero's Life" but that's not getting so many reviews, so if you like Sonic/Blaze, possibly Shadow/Blaze, Tails/Cream, vampires, or werewolves, have a look! I know it sound over the top, but I think I pulled it off pretty well.**


End file.
